Another one of those history things
by KleineVogel
Summary: Another explanation as to why Prussia still exists. Starts out from the fall of the Berlin wall, travels though present day. Please read and review. Really it has Germany, Russia, and Prussia but three characters can't be put up. warning: Prussia's mouth
1. He lives

_I don't own Hetalia. I never will own Hetalia. I'm just borrowing the Characters. _

_Okay I swear someone else put these thoughts into my head. . reviews will mean me putting up the rest of the story. _

_Obviously takes place starting at the fall of the Berlin wall, kinda time jumps from there. Gaps are ranging anywhere from a few hours to a few months. Hopefully it's not to confusing to figure out. _

* * *

Russia watched from a distance as the brothers embraced. He was sad that his little east had escaped him. But he would be back, and that thought was the only thing that comforted him. Russia's eyes slowly shut before he heard Germany's yell. It's distress causing it to ring louder than the other joyous sounds. Yes, his little east would be back, but he would have to be more careful in naming him this time. He would have to be called something not so easily reclaimed by his bother. "I only want you to live Prussia~"

~oOo~

Germany paced restlessly outside the hospital. He had been pacing in the waiting room until a nurse asked him to go outside as his actions were disrupting others. It wasn't like he had been the only once pacing… but he understood. There was probably something a little scary about someone his size pacing and growling… just maybe, if the look on Italy's face was anything to go by.

What Germany really wished to do was go to Russia's house and punch the man's lights out. His brother's current state could be contributed to that…that creature. The blond had been looking forward to the day when he would see his brother again for years. Long before that long went up, Germany was pretty sure he had been waiting for Prussia's return since the day he had been dragged off by Russia. He knew the only reason the other went quietly was to protect him. Everything his idiot brother did was for him. Germany growled again turning on his heel and walking back the direction he had come.

~oOo~

"Simple there is only one Germany. We abolished the state of Prussia years ago. He cannot survive if he doesn't exist" Germany wanted to strangle England for sounding so calm about the situation. Prussia was still in the hospital barely alive the human doctors unable to figure out what was exactly wrong with him or explain exactly why he was still remotely alive. There had been talks of 'pulling the plug' but Prussia still breathed on his own.

"He's East Germany," Germany replied instead his voice barely remaining calm. He didn't feel it necessary to point out to England of all people how a nation could exist with two parts. One only had to look at North and South Italy.

"Only as long as people identify themselves as such, your people are eager to move on. I'm sorry Germany I really am," England said standing. Germany had asked him to come over for the afternoon. He had said he had questions, and England knowing this was coming had accepted. Still all the preparation in the world didn't help the distraught look on Germany's face from affecting him. "Look, if I know your brother he'll find a way to bounce back. Just give it time"

~oOo~

The nurses nodded politely to him as he passed. They were more than use to his presence after all these months. Germany paused outside the hospital door hearing another voice come from the room. He couldn't help but smile as another interrupted it. He was glad these two visited his brother frequently. Shaking his head Germany entered to see France and Spain sitting there each trying to tell the story at the same time. From what he could tell it involved Austria's piano, Germany was sure the prank was pulled in his brother's honor.

"Hola Germany," Spain said being the first one to spot him. The southern nation stood patting his unconscious friend on the arm, "Well it seems it's time for us to go, we'll see you again soon," he said. France stood as well giving similar farewell remarks and promising Prussia to make an attempt at Austria's vital regions for old time's sake.

Germany sat after the other two had left. He pulled out a small book though for once not opening it right away. It had become a daily occurrence for him to come to the hospital and read another chapter or two from a book. The books varied, from military strategy, to history, to fiction, shoot Germany had read aloud from an engineer's manual. Anything and everything Germany could think of that would interest his brother. He looked at the stuffed animals that had been given by others in their well wishes. But what held his attention was a vase filled with fresh flowers.

Fresh sunflowers. Germany placed the book by his brother's unmoving hand and stood to read the card attached. "Soon my little one," he read aloud. Germany glanced at his brother then picked up the vase and went into the bathroom. He dumped the flowers into the toilet throwing the vase in afterward happy to see it shatter. He would not let Russia have his bother again; it was Prussia's turn to be protected.

~oOo~

Russia was sad; more of his family was leaving him. But he couldn't do anything about it, so he had to sit and watch them leave. His home was so empty now. They would be back one day, and they would bring friends. Then they would all live happily~

He would get one back though. The one he never managed fully to break. Russia smiled; he knew exactly what he would be called this time. Maybe Lithuania had seen his need for that one back perhaps that was why he let Russia keep that area. The area that contained Prussia's heart. Sure his little one would be different, there was hardly any German left in that area, but that was okay. Russia stood, he should visit, let him know they were that much closer to being together again.

That much closer to when he could see those beautiful red eyes. Red like blood he liked to spill, like the flag Russia once flew.

~oOo~

Germany stopped staring at the Russian leaving the Berlin hospital. He wasn't sure if he wished to confront or ignore the man. Instead he just stood there watching, the book he brought for today clutched tightly in his hand.

Russia smiled and waved to Germany. It was sweet of him to visit his brother. But he should know soon the silver haired one would be back in Russia's care. It was healthier for him that way. But he would allow Germany visiting rights this time, he had learned from that mistake. His little one got quite worked up when he couldn't see his brother.

~oOo~

Germany stood in the doorway to his brother's room in amazement. His brother was awake. Or at least more awake than he had been in months. Germany wished to call for a nurse, to ask why he had not been informed of this. But on the other hand he didn't want to waste however long he had with his conscious brother talking to someone else. Quickly he walked over to the bed pulling the chair close unsure what to say suddenly. Ruby eyes blinked at him and suddenly Germany found himself crying. Prussia, East, his brother was going to be alright, he knew it.

~oOo~

There were a few names his brother would respond to, some of them had to be repeated before he'd actually respond but it was progress. Germany couldn't help but notice his brother's recovery went faster after one of Russia's visits. He wasn't sure if he could ever fully forgive the man for what he had done, but he seemed to be making amends now. Or was trying to. Germany could tell though as well that Prussia was never happy after the visits.

It had been over a year since he had been united with his brother. Over a year of worrying if Prussia was actually going to make it. But he was getting stronger, slowly but Germany was happy to prove England wrong. He was Germany, West Germany. He had no problem being half of his nation as long as it kept his brother alive and with him.

"So when do I get to go home?" Germany smiled at the scratchy voice. He ran a hand though the messy locks of the man still too weak to do much.

"Soon bruder"

~oOo~

Prussia smiled looking about his brother's place. Or as West had put it, their place. Still he knew this wasn't his home, some part of him wasn't agreeing. For his brother benefit he shoved away the feeling and explored the place. It wasn't large, not like some of the places he had lived in, but Germany had certainly left his mark on the place.

Speaking of which said nation was following him but a few steps behind. He could feel the concern radiating off the other. Sure he wasn't up to hundred percent didn't mean he'd collapse. Okay it might, but damn it if he was going to be carried though a house. "I like it west, but I'd like it more with a beer in my hand" he said grinning back at his brother before returning to the living room.

Sure enough he was told he couldn't have a beer, he rolled his eyes and was about to whine about it when the floor rushed up to greet him. Okay, maybe that had been a bit too much physical exertion for just getting out of the hospital.

~oOo~

Russia's hand tightened around the flowers he was holding. He just nodded smiling at the nurse. Of course his little one would be released into the care of his brother. It only made sense. He wished to wring the nurse's neck right now instead he turned still smiling and left. He never noticed the nurse sit down holding her heart realizing she had been seconds away from death.

His little one was farther from him now. But Russia had his place all set up. He couldn't be trusted with his own government, but he would understand. His little one was set in the past, just look how he had failed as East Germany.

Russia returned to his car carefully laying the crushed sunflowers in the passenger seat. Perhaps he should talk to the younger one about this. Germany, as young as he was, probably didn't realize his brother didn't belong with him anymore. He would have to be convinced, his little one knew but wouldn't deny his brother anything. Decided that he would talk to Germany Russia floored it heading towards Germany's home.

* * *

_A/N: and please leave reviews- I don't care if you make demands, tell me that this is over done, or just put a bunch of dots, it's heart warming to see SOMETHING_


	2. little one

_I don't own Hetalia. I never will own Hetalia. I'm just borrowing the Characters. _

_Okay I swear someone else put these thoughts into my head. . reviews will mean me putting up the rest of the story. _

_Obviously takes place starting at the fall of the Berlin wall, kinda time jumps from there. Gaps are ranging anywhere from a few hours to a few months. Hopefully it's not to confusing to figure out. _

* * *

~oOo~

Germany looked up from the meal hearing a knock at the door. Who would be visiting this time of night? His brother was asleep more than excited to see his old flag hanging over the bed. Germany stood hearing the knock again, "I am coming" he responded knowing if it had been Italy the bubbly brunette would have been in the room already. Or any of his brother's friends, though he doubted it could be them.

He was surprised by the male in the doorway. Though a voice in the back of his mind told him he should have been expecting this. "What do you want Russia?" he asked his tone more venomous than he intended. A slightly crushed, partially wilted bouquet of flowers was thrust into his hand.

"For my little one," Russia responded with a smile, "I trust you will make sure he gets them"

Germany frowned and tossed the flowers to the side letting them lay outside his home. "I don't wish to remind him of the horror he had to suffer with you."

~oOo~

Russia's smile never faulted, not even when his precious sunflowers were cast aside. Of course Germany did not understand. "Let us talk comrade," he said stepping to the side inviting Germany outside. He did not wish to wake the other occupant, and he was sure Germany would begin shouting. Prussia had shouted at him when he was angry, but he did not know the younger one as well.

It wasn't much of a surprise when Germany grabbed his coat, locked the door behind him and stepped out to talk to Russia. This moment was long in coming. Russia headed back to the street, "We shall walk and talk, da?" he asked enjoying the weather in Germany. It was warmer here than at home. Better weather for his little one to recover in, which was why he was not taking him away. No, Germany would be a big part in his little one's recovery.

Russia smiled as they walked along, Germany quiet next to him. He knew the other had questions. Neither knew where to start though. Especially since Russia knew Germany wished to hurt him, ah, that was where to begin. "I did not hurt him. Not when he behaved, it was only when he was going to hurt himself worse," Russia clasped a hand over Germany's mouth seeing the other about to reply, "Da. I was bitter in the beginning. You betrayed me comrade. I could not help but be hurt. But we both can get past that da?"

Seeing the confusion in the other's eyes Russia lowered his hand. He was glad Germany was not trying to hit him. His little one would have been furious by now, probably would have bitten him when covering his mouth. Russia fiddled with his hands in front of him, "We are even now, and my home has fallen as well. And he'll need both of us to recover; I want my little one to live"

~oOo~

To say he was confused would be an understatement. Germany didn't have a clue what Russia was going on about. Mentally he told himself that he had only accepted this chance to talk to understand the madman who held his brother captive for so long. Then maybe fall prey to his emotions and punch the living daylights out of him. Maybe, though Germany knew better than to start a war right now, especially when he had just been reunited with his brother.

"Little one?" Germany asked gesturing with his head for Russia to keep walking. The pub wasn't that much farther and he had a feeling he'd need a beer once this conversation was over. He couldn't forgive Russia for what he had done, but the giant was as child like as his brother it seemed. It was hard to imagine him as the thing of his nightmares right now.

"Prussia, he is so small. Especially now, you know he won't survive if you insist on him being East. You are Germany, and you alone," Russia responded starting to walk again following Germany's lead to the pub. Germany was less than pleased to hear of this pet name for his brother, but he'd listen.

"He's East Germany, you're the second nation to tell me he won't survive as such, but North and South Italy have survived as such for a long time," Germany pointed out tired of hearing this, "All of those nations survived with you when you existed as the Soviet Union," He added bitterly.

"They defined themselves, as less people define themselves as East German he will fade. No, my little one is not your East any longer" Russia responded his smile fading a little. Next thing he knew a fist was flying towards him. His hand flew to his face afterward feeling the trickle of blood from his nose.

Germany was oddly satisfied by the surprised look on Russia's face. "I will not let my brother die, he's getting better. You will see," Germany turned and walked home not bothering to hear Russia's response. He needed to see Prussia now, prove to himself that he was safe not in the hands of that monster who wanted to take him away again.

~oOo~

Roderich was pleased when Germany accepted his invitation to visit. Though, he was less than pleased that his brother, Prussia would be joining them. A part of him was excited to see the silver haired male again; it had been a long time since he had seen him. The other part remembered the trouble, the annoyance, the arrogance and that part did not wish for him to experience those things again.

He stood outside as the brothers came up the drive. Germany looking immaculate as usual, Prussia… Austria was only able to recognize the man because of the similar features he shared to the nation who once terrorized him. What was shocking most of all to Austria was the lost look on his face; then again Austria had never seen a former nation still up and about.

"Afternoon Germany, tea is just about to be served"

~oOo~

Prussia knew the looks Austria gave him. He knew the other was watching him, wanting but refraining from asking questions. He wanted to snap at the man but possibly for the same reason didn't. The longer this contest of looks, glares, subtle movements that insulted the other, too small for his brother to see continued, the more he felt like his old self. He could forget, just for a minute that Prussia… that he was gone.

Despite what his brother told him, he knew he wasn't East Germany. The name didn't sit right. He covered it up still, called his brother West, punched him in the arm when Germany mentioned something embarrassing about him. He still smiled, but Austria was watching him, seeing past the front put up for his brother. Did Austria know?

"I need some air, you pansies sit around and drink your tea," Prussia announced standing; he purposely walked behind Austria's chair to hit the other across the back of the head. Yeah that felt better. More like himself, but a memory could only last so long.

~oOo~

"I'd appreciate if you didn't tread on my flowers," Austria said watching as the silver haired male attempted to tip-toe though his flowerbeds. It had been a few hours since Prussia left them and Germany had begun to get worried. He had said Prussia… no East, wasn't fully recovered. For worried German Austria had agreed to look, and right now, was regretting it.

"I'm not crushing them," Prussia replied setting his feet back on the path. He took a step back in alarm as Austria approached him with what seemed like murderous intent. "What?" he asked a little freaked out over the scrutiny he was receiving. He liked invading other's personal space, not having his own invaded.

"When are you going to tell him the truth?" Austria asked crossing his arms looking away, back at the flowerbed. A few of them were bent, others stem broken; of course Prussia hadn't been crushing them.

"He doesn't need to know, I'm still here aren't I?" Prussia grinned… or attempted to. It quickly fell as Austria glanced back at him. Years of warring had left them to venerable to each other; Austria knew what his moves were and could see right past them. "Look," Prussia said his voice barely above a whisper, "As long as he needs me I'm not going anywhere, someone somewhere out there is clinging to being Prussia… or East Germany… or…" Prussia drifted off. Who was he anymore?

"He needs to be told. He's a strong nation, and you need to be with these people… whoever they are" Austria said before offering his old enemy a small smile, "Come back to the house before he worries more. He seems to think you're prone to fainting"

Prussia laughed at this following Austria back to the house. Yes around the musical idiot he was able to forget that Prussia no longer existed.

~oOo~

Russia sat on Germany's couch humming to himself. He did not know where his little one and his little one's brother went today, but they would be back. Russia was so pleased to see that the German air was helping him recover, but it had been years since he had let Prussia go. He would have to return soon, they couldn't live without their people, and the process of forgetting was well underway.

No the wall would never be forgotten, nor would the joy when it came down. The nation that had existed on the other side would return to the history books, and the people were moving quite quickly to make that happen. Anything to move on.

Russia looked over his shoulder hearing the back door open. They were home. He smiled a small giggle escaping his throat. They would have to discuss the future, just like their people.

~oOo~

Germany stopped, stared, and immediately became angry. Russia was in his home. Russia was in his home on his couch. "Stay outside bruder" he said or rather commanded as he walked farther into the living room. He grimaced hearing the annoyed noise in response and felt East brush past him. "Bru-"

"Why are you in my home?!" Prussia shouted spotting Russia soon as he passed his brother. It had taken him years to call his place home. He was still recovering from the time spend with the man sitting there, and then this happens? Prussia knew he couldn't look at the couch the same ever again. "Get out," he growled, "Get out, get out, getout!" he said his voice increasing in volume.

"Your home? I believe this is Germany's home," Russia said standing. Still smiling he was always smiling. Germany placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder trying to get him to calm from punching Russia.

"We are Germany," He replied his voice firm. There was a subtle shift from his brother; he shook it off as nothing. But there was the feeling as if the other was shifting from him. Stopping himself from saying something. "This is our home; you have no right to be here"

~oOo~

Russia smiled looking down at his little one. Yes, he was much better. He would not alarm the younger one again. He could hear it in his tone that he wished to hit Russia again. This time Russia would not be so kind as to stand back and let him. For his little one he stood down last time, but if it happened again young Germany would have to learn.

Instead Russia decided to take the conversation down a different turn. He reached into his coat, enjoying a little how the older brother tensed, and pulled out a large envelope. "I have come to talk with you Germany; it is time we make amends da?" he said holding out the envelope. He noticed with glee how his little one wanted to take it and rip it up but it was Germany's choice.

He knew he wasn't Germany, Russia wondered if his little one knew who he was yet. Or had he been playing this game for his brother to long? He shifted his gaze shifted back to Germany, the only Germany as he took the offered item.

"It is simple; I have many resources that you need. You have industry that I would like. This way is much easier than losing another invasion da?" Russia said clasping his hands behind his back. He loved how Germany nodded liking the idea of trade, and his little one's beautiful red eyes narrowed farther. He wanted to be involved; he was being over looked, inconsequential to what was happening.

"I will be going now," Russia said, "Read over the offered agreements, I will see you with our bosses in a few days to discuss more," he said walking past the two to the door. Again Germany didn't say anything, merely nodded. He too left Russia noticed heading to his office eager to set plans into motion. Always such a hard working one.

Russia looked one last time at his little one, "Visit sometime little one?" he asked before shutting the door. He shook his head hearing something crash into the door. Such a temper. Humming to himself again Russia walked away, just a few more days.

~oOo~

Prussia stood alone in the living room shaking. He wasn't sure what he was angry about but he was pissed. At first he thought it was because Russia was there, in his home. Then he had thought it was because West had presumed to order him about. Prussia had thought it could be because West was ready to forgive that man for what he had done.

No, he knew why he was angry. A part of him had been happy to see that abuser. A part of him screamed that home was right there.

* * *

_A/N: and please leave reviews- I don't care if you make demands, tell me that this is over done, or just put a bunch of dots, it's heart warming to see SOMETHING_


	3. where home is

_I don't own Hetalia. I never will own Hetalia. I'm just borrowing the Characters. _

_Okay I swear someone else put these thoughts into my head. . reviews will mean me putting up the rest of the story. _

_Obviously takes place starting at the fall of the Berlin wall, kinda time jumps from there. Gaps are ranging anywhere from a few hours to a few months. Hopefully it's not to confusing to figure out. _

* * *

~oOo~

Germany couldn't figure out what was wrong with East. He had seemed like he was returning more to normal. To the brother he remembered before Russia took him away, before the wall went up. But now… after that visit over a week ago he seemed more lost than ever. What made matters worse was that he refused to talk to anyone about it.

Well Germany assumed anyone. He had asked France and Spain if Prussia had told them anything, both had told him no. Prussia seemed normal to them. Then again neither had seen him much lately; they had their own countries to deal with. Since Prussia wasn't… and about there Germany would shut them up, he didn't need to be told what East wasn't. He knew his brother wasn't involved in politics, Germany had let him stay out of it; he was giving East time to recover.

Still it didn't help that his brother was shutting him out. "East! Time for dinner!" he called. He'd figure out a way to get his brother to tell him what was wrong.

~oOo~

Prussia had tried all week to get thoughts of Russia out of his head. Honestly nothing was working. He suddenly found himself wanting to ask the creep all sorts of questions. First and foremost in his mind- what the hell had he done to him? There was no way he should be feeling as if that abuser was home. He rolled over in his bed hearing West call from down the hall. He wasn't hungry. Prussia was confused, and food sure wasn't going to solve the confusion.

There had to be a way to recreate the 'home' feeling here with West. There had to be someone he could ask what could be done when you were no longer a nation. Prussia sat up violently, duuuh. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He needed to talk to Italy's older brother. Technically South Italy, it was the younger Italian brother who had assumed the responsibility as the nation.

"West I'm going out! I'll be back in awhile!" Prussia shouted before opening his window and jumping out. He failed to hear the questions his brother yelled after him.

~oOo~

Russia was tired of waiting. He had been waiting for quite awhile now. And his little one was fully recovered at this point. Germany had played his part; it was now Russia's turn again. He sat outside the quant home watching for what was his. Low and behold Prussia jumped out the window; yes his little one was all better now. Just look at that spirit.

Smiling Russia got out of the car ready to intercept the silver haired male. He giggled at the look that crossed the other's face soon as he realized Russia was there. Panic, longing, confusion, anger all in a split second, it was wonderful. Such a wide variety of emotions his little one had. His smile faded seeing Prussia about to yell, he would call Germany and Russia would be forced to hurt them both. He just wanted to talk to his little one, show him what he was now. Finish the healing process, hurting the brothers would just cause another step back.

He was faster than he looked in all honesty. Russia might be a large male but he learned how to out distance an enemy quickly enough. Or in more cases catch up to one running away, which is what he did quickly running over to Prussia who was back peddling. A hand covered the smaller male's mouth. "Shhh little one," he cooed the other arm pulling Prussia against him. "I am only here to fetch you. It's time you went home da?"

~oOo~

Home? What did Russia know about home? Prussia struggled in the other's arms, bit down on the hand keeping him quiet but nothing worked in getting himself free. Prussia knew he was being dragged away from the house. Away from West. And the probably still confused blond wouldn't come looking for him for at least a few hours. He was stuck with Russia. Prussia struggled harder no, no, no!

_Let go of me _he mentally pleaded _I want to be East Germany! I want to stay with West!_ Of course Russia couldn't hear his thoughts. And he wasn't giving Prussia any chance to speak.

"Shh, just let me show you something. Then you can come back to Germany if you wish" he heard Russia whisper before he was tossed into the back seat of the car. Immediately Prussia bolted up and went to let himself out the other side. Child locks. Prussia growled as the other door shut and Russia climbed into the front seat. His only chance of escape would be though one of the front doors… and Russia was up there. Prussia sat back and crossed his arms glaring at the other. "That's what I thought," was Russia's reply as he started the car.

Prussia stared out the window. Of course it was. He'd rather be awake and know where they were going than knocked out to wake up who knew where. Probably some underground base of Russia's. Yeah he really didn't want to wake to find himself in a place like that again. Prussia shuttered. Still, Russia had said he could return to West… so what was this kidnapping about?

~oOo~

It had been two days. Two days since his brother had shouted he'd be back in awhile and dove out the window. Well at least he was sure East had gone out the window based on the fact that it was open. He wasn't hiding anywhere in his room at least. Germany checked his watch, the wall clock, shoot he checked the time on the television. When was he going to be back? Where had East gone?

If it had been any time before the separation Germany wouldn't have worried. He just would have figured his brother was off doing nation business or bugging someone. But he had received no complaints. No unexpected bills. And the words England and Russia had both told him kept playing in Germany's mind. He wouldn't last as East Germany. Germany swallowed feeling a lump form in his throat. No his brother was still alive, just out there somewhere, he hadn't faded, disappeared, or whatever their kind did when it was their time.

Germany jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. He stared at it for a second as it rang again before remembering he had to pick the thing up. Suddenly hopeful Germany answered praying for it being someone telling him to pick up his brother, or better yet his brother calling. "Hello?" he said uncertainly.

"Da."

Germany felt the urge to hang up right there. It was only Russia. Probably asking when they could discuss more trade, or about the pipe lines. Or something that Germany really did not care about right now. "Hello Russia"

"There you go Comrade Germany. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Germany looked at the phone. Russia wanted a favor from him? "Depends on the favor Russia, I am a bit busy at the moment" he said wondering why he was still on the phone with this man. It was just like with those trade agreements he had brought over. Beside East could be trying to call right now.

"Can you pack a bag for my little one? He se-"

"You have East there?" Germany interrupted uncaring that it was rude. His brother had run off to Russia? He hated the man, Germany knew that much. Or had Russia kidnapped him? Was East just trying to protect him again?

"Da"

"Let me speak with him Russia," Germany said his voice calm though his heart was racing.

"Nyet"

"Russia I will-"

"He is touring the ship. How about in an hour he calls you? Will you have a week or two worth of clothing packed for him by then? I suppose we could always go shopping for new clothes but he is very picky. Already he has stolen one of my navel uniforms. I do not mind because he is so cute in it~"

Germany's mind was blank. East was touring a ship? What ship? Why had he run to Russia? Stolen a navel uniform? "Where are you?" Germany finally asked realizing Russia was continuing to talk.

"My little one's home"

"Stop calling him that. What do you mean his home?" Germany was sure the phone would break if he held it any tighter.

"I told you Germany. He is not your East. I brought him to where he belongs. He will give you directions later, da?" Russia said before hanging up. Germany hung up shortly after in a daze. He was more confused than ever. Well there was nothing he could do but wait for the next hour until his brother called.

~oOo~

"You what?"

Russia winced at the yell. Why was his little one so angry? He had just simply told him that he had called his brother for more clothes. It was not healthy to continue to run about in the same clothing for so many days. Of course when he had pointed that out was when his little one had stolen that poor navel man's clothing. Russia watched as the other paced growling things to himself. Was there something wrong with calling Germany? "Li-"

"Don't you say 'little one' that is the most embarrassing title you can give to someone as awesome as me!" Prussia yelled turning back to the man who kidnapped him. Well not that he was being held here against his will. He was actually enjoying himself quite a bit.

Russia nodded even though he had no intention of calling the other anything but his little one. Because that was what Prussia was now, he was a little part of Russia. Safe and sound with the Baltic Fleet ready to defend him. Russia grinned pulling his little one to him ignoring the protests. His smile grew hearing the grumbled "This doesn't get you off the hook for calling West"

~oOo~

Prussia sighed leaning against the wall. He opened his eyes looking at the phone in his hand. Well it had been two hours since Russia called West. And the other had to be getting worried by this point. But still how to explain this to him? It wasn't like he had planned on spending time here. But just like when that damned wall came down and things felt right, being here felt right. Not that being with West had been wrong. He'd pick West any day to hang out with over Russia but this territory was Russia's…

He dialed the numbers, hung up before the first ring had even passed, tried again, and had the same result. Prussia sighed again, if he couldn't explain this to himself how was he going to explain it to West? "I'm not East Germany… I'm Kaliningrad." Prussia closed his eyes again not particularly enjoying the warmth he felt from hearing his name. He wished he wasn't. He wished with all his might that he was East Germany. He knew Prussia would never exist again; the others had made that clear when they abolished him… but to be actually part of Russia?

He dialed the number again. Well they could figure this out together right?

"Hey? It's me…"

* * *

_A/N: and please leave reviews- I don't care if you make demands, tell me that this is over done, or just put a bunch of dots, it's heart warming to see SOMETHING_

_I don't know if I want to call this finished yet or not... probably not. You know... it's just kinda hanging here_


	4. settling down

For those of you that subscribed to this- THANK YOU.

Here's the next chapter- there is more written... I just don't know where to end this story... hm.

* * *

Germany went weak with relief hearing his brother's voice. He didn't quite sound normal but he didn't sound hurt. Germany sighed, "Where are you East?" he asked his tone stating that he'd come get his brother immediately.

"Kaliningrad."

"I need to know where you're staying East, it will take me hours to search an entire city for you," Germany replied hating how his brother's voice seemed to be getting smaller. He shouldn't be out so much, Germany really didn't remember the last time East had been out for long periods of time. "Is…Is Russia there with you?" he asked wondering if that was why his brother was being so vague.

"No, he's out front. He said you should take the train here though. I can show you around the-"

"Show me around? Brother what are you talking about?" Germany interrupted not understanding. Why were they going to be spending time in Russia?

"I-I'll explain when you get here West"

"It's because of Russia isn't it? You don't have to keep using yourself as a shield-" This time it was Germany who was cut off.

"Just pack and get here West. I… I need you right now."

Germany looked at his phone in shock. Something was defiantly up with East. He nodded before remembering he had to verbally respond. "I'll be there by tomorrow"

"Thanks, I'll pick you up at the train station. And West… bring a change of clothes for me. I really don't want to go shopping with the freak outside"

Germany smiled, "Sure thing brother"

~oOo~

Germany stepped off the train immediately spotting his brother… and his brother's kidnapper. He scowled slightly at Russia's wave but it was forgotten as he was jumped on by his brother. He stumbled caught by surprise but managed to remain standing. He dropped the bags he was carrying awkwardly hugging the other. It was rare for East to display such public affection.

"Brother…" He began but East was already gone and picking up the bags.

"Come on, I should have told you to bring beer but hell I didn't realize this place sucked when it came to beer until after we hung up," he said tossing one of the bags to Russia. The giant just smiled catching the bag hanging back a bit with Germany as the silver hair male took the lead ranting about the state of the alcohol available. The worried tone from the phone call was gone and the brother Germany remembered seemed to be back full swing.

"See my little one is fully recovered now, he wishes to tell you himself but I do not want you to be angry with him, da," Russia said. Germany watched as his brother got farther away. He was, East was, finally, back to himself. Germany though couldn't help but think it was an act, none the less he was glad. Even if it had involved Russia, if anything his brother would only get better once they were away from the childish giant.

"I couldn't be mad at him Russia. He's my brother"

"Then I will let him tell you. If you make him upset…" Russia smiled and Germany understood the childish threat. He was more curious than ever though. East had mentioned something similar over the phone. It probably had to do with the home Russia had mentioned. Germany looked around, no. East was East Germany not… not this place.

~oOo~

Prussia was glad Russia listened when he asked for time alone with his brother. Alright it was more demanded; despite the awkwardly fun time they had together he still didn't like the man. Besides, something like this was better talked about without the man who took him away the first time looming over them. He stood there shifting from foot to foot unsure where to start. "Well… what do you think West?" he finally asked.

"Think? East I am still confused what is going on here. Explanation should begin at you jumping out your window a few days ago," Germany replied.

Prussia rubbed the back of his head, "Can we start later than that?" he asked realizing starting off with being kidnapped wasn't going to be the best way to get Germany to accept who he was now.

"East"

"It's not East Germany…. So… could you not call me that?" Prussia asked sitting. How to get this out without making his brother freak out? Or worse go after Russia?

"You want me to call you Prussia again?"

Prussia gave a weak smile, "Well I'll take that over who I am now."

"Who you are? I'm still not following you, are you bitter about being East Germany? The al-"

"No! That's not it. I wish I was West! I really do! But…" Prussia trailed off unable to say it.

"But? East you have to talk to me."

"I'm not East Germany! I'm Kaliningrad!" Prussia yelled jumping back up. His red eyes lost their fury at Germany's face, "West…I- I..."

"He convinced you of this didn't he?" Germany's tone was soft and dangerous.

Prussia shook his head, "No… I'm home brother. I knew it the minute I set foot here… I was going to talk to South Italy how he felt… then Russia was there…and…"

"He kidnapped you."

"Weeest, I'm too awesome to be kidnapped."

"What would you call it then brother?"

"Um… awesome napping? Look that's not the point. The point is once I got here, I found what I thought I'd never feel again. Well… not exactly, but I feel more myself than before. I'm not saying I want to be this; I as sure as Fitz is in heaven don't like Russia but… but I'm mostly me again. It…it counts right West?" Prussia voice got smaller at the end. What if Germany hated him now? What if he didn't accept it? Gah! What if West ran off to fight Russia over this land? Well being fought over sounded mildly appealing, but he still wouldn't let his little brother do it.

"Sure brother, it counts," Germany replied a note of exhaustion in his voice; he grabbed Prussia pulling him into a hug. Prussia practically squawked as he was dragged over but hugged him back, "You won't be spending all your time with him though…or here."

"Sheesh West you make it sound like an order. No, I won't. I plan to bum at your place."

Germany chuckled knowing he'd hate the fact later on. Oh well, he'd keep a room for Prussia, anything to have his brother nearby. "If I can't call you East why do you still get to call me West?"

"Because I'm awesome."

~oOo~

Germany sat across the table from Russia. He had told East…Prussia, he'd have to get use to thinking of his brother that way again, that he was okay with who he was… and the occupying country. The truth was he wasn't happy in the least bit; he wanted Russia as far as possible from his brother. He saw what Prussia had looked like when the wall came down, that had been Russia's doing. Germany saw how he still looked at Prussia, the stupid name he used for Prussia.

"You and little Kaliningrad have a nice talk?" Russia asked folding his hands politely on the table smiling at Germany.

"Prussia and I worked everything out," Germany replied his voice calm, neutral. The positions both of the nations sat made the kitchen table seem more like a boardroom.

"I am so glad you did not get angry with my little one. Now let us talk about business,"

"No, we will finish this discussion Russia. Even though my brother is part of your nation I do not want you near him. I know that's impossible so if I notice one thing wrong with him I will take him back."

Russia smiled, "Of course Germany. I would not do anything to hurt my little one." The smile took a slightly more sinister look, "I told you so many years ago I only hurt him to stop him from hurting himself far worse. You should thank me for keeping him alive. If it had been up to you, you would have killed him long ago. I will be keeping my little one so that you may not have another attempt in killing him."

Germany clenched his hands. He wanted to stand, to yell at Russia that he wouldn't hurt a hair on his brother's head. But it was true he had tried to kill Prussia, he hadn't meant to, he didn't know that those actions would be killing his brother. No one had told him before. "I will protect my brother at all costs."

"And I will protect my little one. Now Germany, about those pipe lines"

~oOo~

Prussia cracked open another beer mentally going over the conversation he just happened to over here. Alright, so he purposely eavesdropped on Russia and West, but he had wanted to see how much they were both lying to him. After all both had said they were fine with the living arrangements, with the other being part of his life. He took a swig, wishing himself that Russia didn't have to be part.

Though it had been warming, as well as disturbing, to hear that Russia would protect him. Heh, he supposed he was just that awesome. Awesome enough that the two nations sitting in his kitchen were working out trade to make him stronger, planning out holidays so both could see him, learning to like each other. Shit.

Prussia stood up hurrying back to the kitchen. Russia was probably brainwashing West as he drank his beer. "Wes-" he stopped hand on the frame hanging slightly into the room. He was too late, West and Russia… were… exchanging recipes? "Bruder?"

Germany looked up, "Yes Ea- Prussia?"

"Uh… ," Prussia blinked and gestured with the beer in his hand for an explanation. Because the only one he could think of was that Russia had gotten though his brother faster than expected.

"Germany is showing me your favorite meals," Russia supplied happily; "He agrees with me that you should not be allowed in a kitchen."

Prussia grumbled turning to leave the two housewives in training alone. Well, it couldn't be so bad as long as West convinced Russia not to make him do any chores, as long as the opposite didn't happen. He stopped, "That would mean…more chores with West…" Prussia glanced back. Nah, wasn't worth it.

But it answered his question. West really was okay with him being Kaliningrad. Prussia smiled, that much was good.

~oOo~

"Little one!" Russia giggled throwing open Prussia's bedroom door, "Time to shine and rise!" Still smiling he threw open the blinds ready to take his little one out again today. Sightseeing had been fun the past few days but it was time to let Kaliningrad know his duties.

A groan and a shifting of blankets was the received response.

Russia went to toss his adorable sleeping one out of bed. It had always worked in the past but he paused. How did Germany say he got Prussia up? Something dealing with America's food… and syrup. He couldn't quite remember though and Germany had left yesterday with the promise of coming to get his brother in three days. This really wasn't very long so they had lots of work to do.

~oOo~

A ruby eye stared at Russia as mentioned man (nation) tried to figure out the best way to wake the supposedly sleeping Prussian. He shifted in the blankets again pulling them tighter around his body. Gott, why did West have to go? Wasn't like he was scared of the idiot by his bedside, it was just so much more awesome to wake to pancakes.

And Russia sucked at making them.

"What are you doing?" Prussia finally grumbled out realizing he couldn't possibly sleep now. At least not safely.

"Trying to figure out best way to wake you up," Russia replied, "That way you're not angry and trying to hit me all morning." The ashen blond sat on the edge of the bed.

"Pancakes," Prussia replied rolling so he could see Russia. He didn't trust the man where he couldn't see him. "You suck at making them though so just get me some good maple syrup."

"Da, that's it." Russia said pulling Prussia up into a hug. "I will go make them while you get dressed. We have work today."

"Huh?"

"Little one might not be a nation but I wouldn't be so mean as to not give you anything to do."

"You could just give me video games"

"Nyet, this is much better. So get dressed quickly little one"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Review... please?


	5. time goes on

_I don't own Hetalia. I never will own Hetalia. I'm just borrowing the Characters. _

_This is the last chapter, unless inspiration strikes me again. _

_Obviously takes place starting at the fall of the Berlin wall, kinda time jumps from there. Gaps are ranging anywhere from a few hours to a few months. Hopefully it's not to confusing to figure out. _

* * *

Well, at least it didn't involve cleaning house. Prussia nudged the stack with his finger, yup, not cleaning, or beatings, or cooking for the jerk. No this was far worse, this was paperwork. For one he knew Russia had been lying when he said the tasks he had for him would be better than video games, but he didn't know it had been this big of a lie. Prussia poked the stack again.

"Don't we have people to do this?" he asked looking at Russia, who was, sadly, still there. Russia had explained the paperwork only applied to him, and there was a surprise somewhere in the stack if he managed to get to it.

"Da, but it is your health. I will double check to make sure you do not try to kill yourself again"

"I never tried to kill myself that was all you"

"Nyet, those were to stop those ways of thinking, little one"

"Those way. Those ways," Prussia threw his hands up in the air, "Wanting to see my brother? Wanting not to starve? Not wanting to be part of your communist empire? Not wanting to be a stupid sl-," Prussia cut himself off realizing he was pushing it too far.

Russia stood and pointed to the door, "Go cold your thoughts. Or I will."

"You mean cool," Prussia grumbled standing as well. Part of him wanted to fight Russia, but he could feel the people, and they liked the nation… wanted to remain part…

"Go Kaliningrad. I will finish up the work. You are not ready."

That got him to sit. Prussia glared up at the nation, "I'll do it. And I'll make sure this oblast is the best, the whole reason you stay afloat." No one told him what he could or could not do.

~oOo~

Perhaps it was a good thing that in just three days Germany would take his brother back for two weeks. Russia found himself wanting to bash the silver headed male's scull in. He could just picture the blood running down his head, the begging that would fall from his lips along with that ever present defiant glare. Oh he would beg, plead, but he would never mean it. It would all be just to make it stop for a second so he could throw another insult, another ji-

"Hey! Russia! Snap out of it, you're starting to scare the paperwork."

Russia blinked bringing the pictured silver headed male into focus. "Ah, little one. How long have you been standing there?"

Prussia checked his watch, "four minutes it seems, I was just going to tell you that I was headed out to talk to the admiral… but your creepy face put me off"

Russia smiled, "You have been staring at my face?"

"No! Not like that you psychopath. I was deciding if I should just bring you to, or stab you in the eye with a pen"

His little one was so cute when he tried to explain himself. Russia stood hugging Kaliningrad close, ignoring the attempted bites. Oh he would miss is little one when he left!

~oOo~

It would have been the biggest lie in the world if Prussia said he was sad to leave his home after those three days. Germany, West, had come to fetch him and by God above Prussia was glad to be away from the freak. And it was not a far stretch to say Russia was pleased to see the other male disappear for two weeks. It wasn't like the two hadn't had their moments, and it wasn't like work hadn't been accomplished.

It was the simple fact that to get along most the time the two needed the space between them.

"So, West… where we going?" Prussia finally asked. His seat was leaned back in the car, he didn't care to watch the Polish scenery pass by. Especially since it had once been his, the reminder of the loss wasn't what he wanted on this joyous occasion. Even if his hand rose every now and then when he realized another car, or a person was outside to flip them off.

"Stop that," Germany said for what felt like the hundredth time, "And we are making a slight detour"

"We better not be stopping anywhere in Poland."

"We're not," Prussia was sure he saw Germany shiver at that thought. Any 'short' stop at Poland would give the German nation a larger headache than he was already suffering.

"Then where?"

"Austria's home." That got Prussia to sit up quickly. He couldn't figure out why they would make such a great detour from good beer. That and his bedroom back at West's place, these two weeks were for him to play games. Not play diplomat.

"Why?" Prussia asked slowly.

Germany was quiet for a bit, finally he sighed; "No one has been told of your new situation…" he began.

"And we have to talk to the pans—," Prussia cut him off and in return was immediately cut off by Germany.

"We're going to ask him his opinion on this situation. He was there as a fully functioning nation part of another nation back in the Holy Roman Empire. We have to make sure you're not going to disappear from being a territory"

"Oh, but me being 'East Germany' I wasn't going to vanish?" Prussia yelled feeling himself getting angry. How dare his little brother forget that he was also around during that time! He knew what happened, probably better than Austria. After all he had personally helped make sure the lesser nation was abandoned.

Germany winced; he hadn't meant it like that. He knew questioning Prussia's identity right now would set his brother off. The ex-nation had just spent time with Russia who had driven it into his head that he was Kaliningrad. As much as he said he was fine with the arrangement Germany was determined to change the situation. "I don't trust Russia"

Prussia lay back in his seat again staring at the ceiling of the car, "That makes two of us West." He linked his hands behind his head. He left it unsaid though that he didn't trust the one driving the car either. After all, Russia was the only one who ever had tried to bring him back as a nation and his brother was the first one to declare him dead.

~oOo~

Russia paced his office. After years of stalking his little one, then the past few weeks of being with him… well Russia had no clue what to do with his time off. As a show of good faith towards Kaliningrad he had promise not to try to follow. Or spy. Or call him. Or e-mail. Or text. Russia was tempted to go back to his little one's home. No… he'd get mad about that too.

It was so difficult to make someone who hated you happy. Russia played with the end of his scarf. Well he could go visit others, he did have two weeks. Smiling he grabbed his keys, yes, that was what he'd do. He would visit others and tell them of the great news, preferably people who would get angry over it. America sounded like a good start.

~oOo~

"I'm glad you've realized who you are, it certainly returned what little color you have to you," Austria said over his tea cup.

"I have lots of color; at least I have an excuse for being pale. You trying to copy me still?" Prussia shot back eyeing the door. Germany had excused himself for a second to take a phone call, but that didn't mean the blond wouldn't wander in and yell at him for insulting their host.

Austria's lips twitched slightly frowning at the rude male sprawled on his couch. "Why did Germany bring you here? Are you not Russian property now?"

The words were meant to sting, and they did. Prussia glared at the brunette who had regretted his words soon as he said them. "I'm not property priss"

"I know, I did not mean it that way. But the question still stands. Why are you with Germany?"

"It's a deal; I get to spend time with West so I don't kill the idiot."

Austria sipped his tea, "More of, your brother is unable to let you go. And Russia does not trust you alone."

Prussia sat up listening closer now. "What do you mean? The idiot forced me to do paper work, gave me the whole Baltic fleet to control. More military than you have."

Austria choked on his tea. He set the cup down looking at the ex-nation in surprise, "He did?"

"He believes in me"

"He tried to kill you"

"So did West, and you stood back and let him. Then you let the allies do it again."

"I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything when you were behind that wall. Prussia, I am glad that you know who you are. That you have found your people again, but be wary. Do not be reckless"

"Or I might die again, yeah yeah." Prussia lay back again waving a hand, "Don't worry priss. I'm used to being the one dying."

"Indeed," Austria lifted his cup again, "Well when Germany asks, I can tell him you're perfectly fine. And take your muddy boots off my furniture."

Prussia grinned rubbing the heel of his boot into the couch.

~oOo~

"Wait… you can make your states into people?" America asked around another bite of hamburger. "I should so do that."

"No, you don't. You can't just make people appear"

America blinked not seeing any connection between that and the former nation of Prussia now being an ob—a state of Russia's.

Russia picked at the food before him. It wasn't fair, America wasn't getting angry, "Perhaps your head is too slow. Kaliningrad was once Prussia' heart. Just like when I…" Russia looked up at the blond across from him annoyed, "when I was the Soviet Union. Proud, powerful and had a full house. Everyone remained, unlike you who killed other nations in your area."

"You need to let it go, I won. Power to the U.S. of A" America said taking the burger on Russia's plate. The larger male just pushed the whole plate closer hoping the meat was poison. Then it clicked to him, the insults, "Hey! I'm not slow. Nor did I kill off anyone."

Russia brushed off the bits of chewed meat off himself, "You did not win but yes, America. You are slow. And my little one is mine again. You may have glasses for one of your states, but I have another to live with me. Unlike you, I shall never be alone."

Russia was pleased by anger suddenly in the blonde's eyes. Yes, that should do it. Remind the 'hero' about how alone he really was that the rest of them required an ocean between them and him. He would have to tell his little one about it when he returned.

~oOo~

* * *

_From here you can see it's kinda hard for me to continue. The issue is really kinda resolved, might to a world meeting about it where everyone gets to put in their two cents, might not. Depends on if people review_._ So, please review, it doesn't take long._

_This will be up for edit here shortly, as I am adding more content to the chapters to explain some things I seem to have mentioned than forgot_


End file.
